In contrast to low power circuits, power amplifiers have the added challenge of localized hot regions on the power amplifier die which result in large changes in temperature across the die. These hot regions will heat up a die placed directly over them. Often the semiconductor material for the RF power amplifier die is typically gallium arsenide (GaAs), which is a made of a different semiconductor material than the controller die, which is typically made of silicon (Si). The coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) for GaAs is 6.86 ppm per degree Celsius (ppm/° C.) and for Si the CTE is 2.6 ppm/° C. As a result, large gradients in temperature across the GaAs die and the Si die can cause mechanical stress due to differences in the CTE. What is needed is an integrated circuit module having a power amplifier die and a controller die that are arranged such that mechanical stress due to differences in the CTE is minimized.